


Is "Cafe" Code For Orgy

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomjemmings: y r u texting me instead of engaging in face to face social interaction</p><p>Angelsky: i don’t want to breathe in the stench of valor that permeates ur aura</p><p>Tomjemmings: ur disgusting</p><p>Adotfightme: DO NOT INSULT THE BEAUTIFUL BEING THAT IS ANGELICA SKYLAR I WILL FIGHT YOU U FUCKIGN MEME</p><p>Adotfightme: duel me right here right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is "Cafe" Code For Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings

**Adotfightme:** HAS ANYONE SEEN BETSEY AND JOHN

 **Tomjemmings:** not in a while no

 **Adotfightme:** they have disapEARED they have abANDONED me what am I, a small orphan immigrant, to do

 **Nelsonma:** i would come cuddle you but i am class **@adotfightme**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** do any of you guys know when laf is coming back

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** when u coming back

 **Lagayette:** when i feel like it

 **Nelsonma:** fair

 **Adotfightme:** what am i supposed to do without my wife

 **Adotfightme:** my boyfriend has left, my mistress is ignoring me in favor of her education

 **Adotfightme:** what has my life become

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @adotfightme** if u start crying i will not hesitate to sit on you

 **Doriber:** YOU’LL BREAK HIM

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** maybe that’d be the intention theodosia

**Doriber:**

**Mamjer: @adotfightme** i’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but i am literally sitting right next to you

 **Adotfightme:** but ur not my wife

 **Tomjemmings:** I would hope not

 **Nelsonma:** I don’t know who you’re insulting in this situation but I don’t like it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** neither do i

 **Angelsky:** i’m putting on a movie right now if anyone wants to join

 **Tomjemmings:** what movie?

 **Angelsky:** idk i started looking at period dramas on netflix and this one is set during the war so i’m down

 **Adotfightme:** if i were to come watch this movie with you, would you cuddle with me?

 **Angelsky:** of course

 **Adotfightme:** i shall be there in like two minutes

 **Mamjer:** i’ll follow him and make sure he gets there safely

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** ur welcome to join

 **Colderthancold:** Just leaving the library now, it shouldn’t take very long

 **Doriber:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** ew

 **Angelsky: @tomjemmings** y r u sitting so close to me

 **Tomjemmings:** y r u texting me instead of engaging in face to face social interaction

 **Angelsky:** i don’t want to breathe in the stench of valor that permeates ur aura

 **Tomjemmings:** ur disgusting

 **Adotfightme:** DO NOT INSULT THE BEAUTIFUL BEING THAT IS ANGELICA SKYLAR I WILL FIGHT YOU U FUCKIGN MEME

 **Adotfightme:** duel me right here right now

 **Tomjemmings:** no

 **Adotfightme:** wtfthefuck

 **Angelsky:** ur not allowed to duel anyone i thought we made that clear

 **Adotfightme:** my self-control is gone i have to do something and rly dueling jefferson seems to be the best option at hand

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** if u duel jefferson i’ll tell eliza

 **Adotfightme:** u would not

 **Lagayette:** i’ll tell george

 **Mamjer:** he’s used to this kind of shit tho i don’t imagine that’d have much effect

 **Colderthancold:** someone sit in between thomas and alexander p l e a s e

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** why’d u sit here anyways ur actually on my lap rn please get off

 **Adotfightme:** i needed to prevent u from marring angel’s perfection with ur FILTH and also CUDDLES

 **Tomjemmings:** i’ve done it before and I’m trying to do it again

 **Adotfightme:** THAT IS MY S I S T E R OF WHOM YOU SPEAK

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u’ve tried to have sex with her probably

 **Angelsky:** C E A S E

 **Angelsky:** GET UR ASS OVER HERE HUNKULES **@tailorsoldierspy**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why do i have to be the one to do it

 **Doriber: @tailorsoldierspy** ur big enough alex will have to struggle to get over u

 **Mamjer:** excuse me

 **Tailorsolierspy:** i rly don’t want to move tho i’m comfortable here in my own room

 **Doriber: @mamjer** ur almost as tiny as alex

 **Mamjer:** but I’m still bigger than him?

 **Doriber:** but alex would still climb over u to get at thomas if the urge was there

 **Adotfightme:** she’s right

 **Mamjer:** I thought we were friends

 **Adotfightme:** Burr was my friend

 **Tomjemmings:** ouch

 **Nelsonma:** i get out of class in like twenty minutes do u think u could be rly nice and not start the movie until i get there

 **Angelsky:** of course!!!!

 **Adotfightme:** and we can c u d d l e

 **Tomjemmings:** I rly don’t want to see u cuddle ur harlot

 **Nelsonma:** WHAT DID U CALL ME

 **Tomjemmings:** a H A R L O T

 **Tomjemmings:** a filthy stinking harlot

 **Nelsonma:** N O i am his MISTRESS and i shall P R OV E IT

 **Nelsonma** **changed username to Elamistress**

 **Colderthancold:** what does that mean

 **Elamistress:** THE E IS FOR ELIZA

 **Elamistress:** THE L IS FOR LAURENS

 **Elamistress:** THE A IS FOR ALEXANDER

 **Elamistress:** THE M IS FOR MARIA

 **Elamistress:** and i feel the mistress is fairly self-explanatory

 **Adotfightme:** that’s beautiful kiss me

 **Elamistress:** Class is a thing i stil am in bby

 **Tomjemmings:** yeah the lower one

 **Angelsky: @tomjemmings** what has gotten into u today

 **Mamjer:** He’s sexually frustrated

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** same

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** N O

 **Adotfightme:** please wipe all record of me saying this, but ur an attractive man, it cannot be that difficult for u to get laid

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s so crude

 **Mamjer:** he’s a sensitive type

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Angelsky: @Adotfightme** STOP LEERING AT THOMAS

 **Tomjemmings:** so we’re back to first names ;)

 **Angelsky: @tomjemmmings** no

 **Angelsky:** besides i’ve been talking to john

 **Adotfightme:** ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 **Doriber:** How’s that going?

 **Adotfightme:** he still ain’t got a lot of personality, but honeyyyyy he don’t need any

 **Adotfightme:** omg

 **Adotfightme:** hey

 **Adotfightme:** remember when

**Adotfightme: @colderthancold**

**Colderthancold:** STOP

 **Adotfightme:** and John Church

**Angelsky has removed Adotfightme from the chat**

**Morelikedamnilton:** hey guys what’s up

 **Elamistress:** how was ur date

 **Lagayette:** u went on a date without alex

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah

 **Jdotlaw: @elamistress** ???

 **Elamistress:** ‘tis me, maria, ur mistress and one of ur dearest loves

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Morelikedamnilton:** our date was wonderful!!! Alex was off topic tho bc we probably would have only talked about him otherwise

 **Tomjemmings:** was this a test to see if u guys actually liked each other or not

 **Jdotlaw:** …

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I leveled up, I was finally able to choose my team!!!!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** WHAT DID YOU CHOOSE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** y e l l o

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** SHOW THE LOVE **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** YES george is yellow too  <3

 **Colderthancold:** our future president plays pokemon go

 **Lagayette:** oui, all he needed was some persuasion

 **Jdotlaw:** e w

 **Lagayette:** why does george disgust u so much

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s less disgust bc ur both fine af but more just history and i don’t have my memories? So i picture just really weird images okay

 **Tomjemmings:** omg that’s terrible

 **Tomjemmings:** which is wonderful

 **Angelsky:** back to ur date - where did u guys go

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @morelikedamnilton @jdotlaw** since u guys rn’t here yet and can’t see i’m telling u that alex is currently sitting in my lap and sulking bc he was kicked out of the chat

 **Morelikedamnilton:** give him a kiss for me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but we went to this one little cafe place in town right bc laf said it was good

 **Lagayette:** decent

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** from u, actual french aristocracy, that’s the highest of highs

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but like their breed

 **Jdotlaw:** BREAD

 **Tomjemmings:** breed

 **Jdotlaw:** B R E A D

 **Doriber:** what kind of breed were they **@jdotlaw** yorkie? German shepard?

 **Angelsky:** or is “cafe” code for orgy

 **Jdotlaw:** IT WAS AN HONEST MISTAKE

**Colderethancold has added Adotfightme to the chat**

**Adotfightme:** u guys went to an orgy

 **Adotfightme:** witHOUT ME

 **Tomjemmings:** no breed for you

 **Tomjemmings:** u were #sexiled

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s not what happened

 **Jdotlaw: @adotfightme** did u kno ur wife is like rly hot

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** ur bf’s not too bad either

 **Adotfightme:** I PROMISE THAT I AM VERY MUCH AWARE OF BOTH OF THESE THINGS

 **Elamistress:** THEY’RE TRYING TO SAY THEY WANTED TO GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER

 **Adotfightme:** know in the biblical sense

 **Jdotlaw:** bbygrl u kno we already have that taken care of

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;)

**Author's Note:**

> :-)  
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Fandub audition submission deadline has been extended to July 17th  
> \----------http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/  
> \-----Alright, so I've mentioned the lovely [adot-fight-me](http://adot-fight-me.tumblr.com/) who started a 177(6) based roleplay blog, right?  
> \-----We now also have [Lizzie](http://more-like-damnilton.tumblr.com/), [Angel](http://angel-sky-lar.tumblr.com/), [Peggy](http://shot-shot-shott.tumblr.com/), [Maria](http://elamistress.tumblr.com/), [Aaron](http://colder-than-cold.tumblr.com/), [Philip](http://philiphayler.tumblr.com/), and [Thomas](http://tomjemmings.tumblr.com/) !!!!!
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I cannot believe how amazing the above listed group of people is, honestly <3 <3 <3 
> 
> As always, I love talking with everyone so much! Comments are my lifeblood
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
